


Five Senses (Cassie/Rose)

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Hostile, POV Female Character, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five brief vignettes centered on the senses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Senses (Cassie/Rose)

When Cassie sees white, she envisions the long flowing hair of her nemesis. She cannot stand the thought that Rose escaped punishment for all her actions against Raven and the others she and her father attacked. Criminal insanity on his part, but temporary insanity on hers, the judge had ruled, citing the use of serum and brainwashing. Nightwing apparently had bought it; Cassie had learned he was the reason Robin insisted Rose remain on the team.

When the color silver flashes in any way, be it the glimpse of a mirror or a chain on someone's neck, Cassie remembers those twin swords, with their deadly edge and ruthless use. Rose, no matter how well trained she is in other forms of combat, refuses to give up the blades. Cassie supposes it is good that the child does not emulate her father further by using a gun as well.

Orange and blue are colors Cassie would prefer to never see again, at least not together. She tries hard not to dwell on the way the colors flow over Rose's body with curve hugging presence; she focuses instead on the symbol of the Titans most deadly enemy that they represent.

All these colors flash and blur together, every time the two teens spar, which seems to be a daily occurrence since Cassie came back. The least little slight, from one to the other, and they head for the gym, locking in a dance of almost insane passion. Super strength of the gods pushes against the skill and speed of her opponent, until both are locked, inches from one another, in a standoff.

And then Cassie hates blue even more, because that frosty blue eye staring into hers so closely holds hidden secrets. Cassie wants to believe that the secrets hidden there are of plans to betray them all, plans to lay waste to the Titans when Rose has learned all their secrets.

Even at night, when she lays in her bed, sweating and tormented by her dreams, she won't admit that the eye holds a desire equal to her own, and that all Rose seems to be waiting for is permission. Cassie shudders to herself; one day, the sparring will go further, and she will give permission by ravishing the Ravager in the gym.

`~`~`~`~`

If Cassie knew that the sounds she made in combat were a direct link to Rose’s libido, she would have fought more silently. Every time Cassie grunted, Rose felt a shiver of desire. The unconscious moans, when Cassie let her angry nature enjoy the combat did even more, making Rose want to snatch the other girl close and devour her lips until they both were panting. And the rare words of anger, spat out in the heat of battle were just the thing Rose needed to nearly go over the edge right there.

The white-haired daughter of the world’s deadliest assassin could not help her need to link violence with sex. She had grown up with both, been baptized in blood, so to speak, from the moment the world had learned she existed. She had been drawn to the demigoddess from the first encounter under the new team. Her raw anger, directed outward and in gave her more in common with Rose than Cassie would ever want to admit.

Just like the sound of Cassie’s voice told Rose that the desire, during and after battle, was very mutual. One day, Rose would hear the sounds she needed…the sound of Cassie giving in.

`~`~`~`~`

Cassie moved closer to Rose as Eddie launched a stream of fire their way. Her assist in a spring board was accepted, as Rose planted one booted foot in the offered hands, and went sailing over the top of the boys' heads. Robin tries to react in time, but he's not meshing as well with his partner in this drill. It takes all he has to avoid the two swipes in his direction from her blades. She's only the distraction though, as Cassie comes in and tags both boys on the back of their heads.

"You two really suck at this," Cassie said, sauntering over to where Rose was sheathing her blades. "If Daddy's Girl here and I can mesh, you two ought to be able to find a pattern," she lectured, falling back into team leader mode.

"Gee, thanks, Wonder Brat." Rose made a face then purposefully moved entirely too close to Cassie. The demi-goddess reacted to the close approach by inhaling to make a retort. The scent of fresh sweat and feminine musk filled her nostrils to the point that her retort died unsaid; she wished the boys would hurry up and just go, before Rose left the training area.

"Do it again," Robin said, growling with his frustration. "This time, I work with Rose. I still think it's her precog letting her mesh with whoever she partners," he told them. Cassie reacted by laying her hand on Rose's shoulder, trying not to thrill in the touch, or admit the jealousy at Robin's demand.

"Nuh-unh. This is about you and Eddie finding a working partnership. So you two train awhile, and we're going to go shower." Cassie's firm touch grip on Rose's shoulder let the other girl know she was not going to argue.

"You're right," Eddie said, to forestall any arguing. "Come on Robin, let's try to get it right. Cassie and Rose have been practicing for weeks." His words faded out as Cassie headed for the locker rooms, Rose just ahead of her. The whole way to the locker rooms, Cassie reveled privately in the unique scent of a Rose all worked up.

`~`~`~`~`

Mint. Like tea, or a light toothpaste. Either way, it tasted just right to Rose. She writhed and moaned as the kiss continued, on and on, pushing her mind down the path of no thought. It never seemed to end, not until Rose was absolutely breathless. Then she could move on, past the taste of mint, to the tangy, salty sensation of licking the line of sweat from between Cassie's breasts, earning a gasp. The other girl might not like her; but she enjoyed the way Rose's tongue made her feel. 

Rose did not mind the uneven nature of their trysts. She could slake her hunger, sliding her tongue down from the chest to the torso, where the sweat was beaded, still carrying the tang of salt but some of the sweet ambrosia taste of her divine nature. The white haired girl swirled her tongue around the navel before sliding even further down the other's body.

A sharp hip bone, then the softness of an inner thigh preceded the tasting Cassie wanted more than any other. As Rose drew her tongue over the most intimate treasure node, Cassie moaned throatily, letting thoughts of vengeance and hate go for just this little time, while Rose enjoyed her taste of Olympus.

`~`~`~`~`

The pitch-black darkness made fighting difficult, but there was still sound, and touch. Cassie could feel Eddie nearby; his heat made it hard to mask his presence. She heard a sharp cry; male, forced high due to pain, then a solid, heavy thunk. That would be Robin, and if their opponent had managed to take Robin down, they were in trouble.

She felt the air pressure shift, just before a hand touched her arm, above the bracer. The instant reaction, the need to lash out was stilled. Those gloved fingers were known to her, with the uniquely patterned texture on them. Rose made no noise as she moved just close enough, turning Cassie's hand and moving her fingers to indicate where the opponents were and how many. The fire that was Eddie had moved, Cassie noted, further away, and she wondered if the precognitive girl had already positioned him like this. That thought died away as Rose took one last opportunity to trail her gloved finger up Cassie's arm, caressingly, just before moving away. As much as Cassie despised the girl, hated her own lust for the psychotic child of a sociopath, that touch was more than enough to push Cassie to end this dance swiftly. There were other touches she preferred to be doing, rather than the combat maneuvers she now engaged in.


End file.
